Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-125704 (Patent Document 1) discloses an example of semiconductor sensor including a sensor body, an additional weight portion, and a pedestal. The sensor body includes a weight portion disposed in a central portion thereof, a cylindrical support portion disposed in an outer peripheral portion thereof, and a diaphragm portion disposed between the weight portion and the support portion. Then, the support portion is supported by the cylindrical pedestal. The additional weight portion is fixed to an end of the weight portion and is arranged in a space surrounded by the pedestal and the support portion. In a semiconductor acceleration sensor of this type, based on acceleration caused by force externally applied or gravitational acceleration applied in a state where the sensor is inclined, the weight portion and the additional weight portion are moved, and the diaphragm portion is thereby distorted. Then, each sensor element formed on the diaphragm portion accordingly outputs a detection signal indicative of acceleration corresponding to the amount of distortion.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-125704